


Keep You Warm

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Don’t worry, Ryder, I’ll keep you warm tonight.”





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: huddling for warmth.
> 
> I haven't finished Andromeda yet, but I decided to still write fic for it anyways.

Even in with with walls surrounding them, keeping them safe from the bitterness of Voeld, Ryder found herself freezing. She shivered and rubbed her at her arms. Her suit sat nearby as she had taken it off for the night so she could get some sleep and almost considered putting it back on. It managed to keep her considerably warm in freezing temperatures and while it would be uncomfortable, at least she would be warm while she slept. 

“Ryder.”

Ryder looked up as Vetra approached her, handing over a steaming cup. She smiled appreciatively at Vetra and sipped at the drink. “Mm, this is good.”

“It’s a new tea Suvi made,” Vetra replied, settling down next to Ryder. Ryder leaned against her, needing more warmth. “I talked with some of the others, and it appears there is a slight problem with the heating units, but they are doing their best to repair them as quick as possible.”

Ryder groaned, burying her face in Vetra neck and mumbling, “I never liked the cold.”

Vetra wrapped an arm around Ryder, holding her close. “Don’t worry, Ryder, I’ll keep you warm tonight.”

Ryder lifted her head, a mischievous smile on her face. “Oh?”

Vetra chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ryder’s cheek. “If we were alone, I would consider it.”

“That’s a shame,” Ryder said, taking another sip of her drink. “I heard the best way to heat up is skin to skin contact.” She winked at Vetra who laughed again. 

After finishing her drink, she laid down under the covers and Vetra laid behind her, wrapping her arms around Ryder and holding her close. They had pushed two cots together so they could sleep side by side, something Ryder was very grateful for now as Vetra held her. 

“Warming up?” Vetra asked, softly.

Ryder nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a yawn. “If this isn’t fixed by tomorrow, we’re bringing Gil down here to work on it.”

“I agree.”

The entrance door slid open, making Ryder shiver as cold air suddenly blasted them. “If you kids are cold, I found extra blankets,” Drax said, waking inside.

“I’ll take a hundred of them!” Ryder called out, making Vetra laugh.

“I got three,” Drax said, setting two of them on the edge of their combined cot before making his way over to his own.

“Thank you, Drax, and good night.”

“Night, Ryder.”

Drax laid down on his own cot and it didn’t take long for his snores to fill the room. Ryder shook her head and turned so she was facing Vetra, throwing an arm around the other woman’s waist and snuggling even closer to her. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m starting to think you only requested me on this mission so you have someone to cuddle with at night.”

“Well, it’s not the only reason,” Ryder replied, softly kissing the other woman. “I happen to like having you by my side, Vetra.” She gave her another kiss, then smiled. “I love you.”

Vetra returned the smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
